Question: What real number is equal to the expression $2 + \frac{4}{1 + \frac{4}{2 + \frac{4}{1 + \cdots}}}$, where the $1$s and the $2$s alternate?
Let $x$ be the given number, so that $x = 2 + \frac{4}{1 + \frac{4}{\left(2 + \frac{4}{1 + \cdots}\right)}}$. The term in the parentheses is exactly the definition of $x$, so it follows that $$x = 2+\frac{4}{1 + \frac{4}{x}} = 2+\frac{4x}{x + 4}.$$ Multiplying by $(x+4)$ on both sides and simplifying gives $x(x+4) = 2(x+4) + 4x \Longrightarrow x^2 + 4x = 2x + 8 + 4x.$ Thus, we have the quadratic equation $$x^2 - 2x - 8 = (x - 4)(x+2) = 0,$$ and it follows that $x = -2, 4$. Since the given number is positive, the answer is $\boxed{4}$.